Die For You
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: "But it's not the end, you know. I'll see her again one day.":: AU GinnyLuna for Sarah


AN: For the lovely Sarah. And for the Sherlock Competition (Part 1, Prompt 13: write about Luna)

I.

She only clings to you because Harry is gone. Ginny is lonely, and you're the closest thing to familiar comfort that she has left.

When Harry returns, when this war is over, you know that you will fall back into the familiar pattern of just friends. She will return to him, and you will just be that daft little Ravenclaw who helped her through a hard time.

But you're okay with that because right now, as she holds your hand and curls against you like the beating of your heart is the only thing keeping her tied to the earth, it's almost like being in love.

II.

Ginny tends to the wounds the Carrows have left on your face. "You shouldn't have done that, Luna," she whispers. "It was me they wanted."

You smile, even though it threatens to reopen the gash across your cheek. "I would die for you, you know," you tell her. "You're the reason I'm not alone anymore."

You see the pain flicker across her face. Have you said something wrong? Your lack of a filter still gives you trouble from time to time.

"Well, I'm not asking you to," she says at last, her voice tight, words clipped.

"You wouldn't have to."

She presses a quick, careful kiss to your lips, and you're almost certain you can feel teardrops clinging to her lashes.

III.

You miss her when you're in the cellar. In the darkness, you can still see her so vividly, and your chest begins to ache.

You tell Mr. Ollivander about her. He says he remembers her wand and the way she had nearly destroyed his shop in her attempts to find the right one.

You smile because you can see the image so clearly. The girl who's always been fire and spark holding wand after wand, growing frustrated with each failed attempt. You imagine her scowling and maybe swearing under her breath.

"That sounds like Ginny," you say, and you're not completely sure why you're crying.

IV.

Ginny catches you by the wrist. The air is heavy from the rapidly approaching battle, but her touch seems to set your mind at ease and make you think everything is going to be all right.

"Luna..."

You swallow dryly. Harry is back. The war is coming to an end. Deep down, you know that this is goodbye.

But she kisses you, and it's not the sweet, gentle kisses you've shared before. This is raw passion, a desperate need to say something for which there are no words.

When she pulls away, you both laugh. There's something almost funny about snogging in the middle of a war.

"I love you."

You smile. "I love you, too."

And now it isn't like being in love. It isn't a theoretical feeling, some great perhaps. It's real, completely and utterly real.

.

She fights beside you, never straying too far. You feel invincible, like the world can't touch you and you could go on forever, dancing around curse after curse, wand blurring in your chaotic waltz.

You glance at her, exchanging grins. Together, you're unstoppable. Together, you will get through this and great the dawn of a happier era hand in hand.

"Luna!"

You barely even see the jet of green before Ginny pushes you to the ground, taking the Killing Curse straight to the heart in your stead.

For what feels like an eternity, all you can do is stare at her still body, your mouth frozen in a silent scream. Then someone grabs you, and you struggle, even as Dean shouts over the chaos that you have to go.

You want to stay. You want to lay beside her, as unmoving as she is and let the war pass you by.

But Ginny wouldn't do that. Ginny would fight until the end.

Standing straight, you raise your wand, whispering a final farewell to your lover.

V.

Hermione finds you after the funeral. "I know you two were close," she says gently.

You nod, absently plucking a flower from the ground, not really listening.

"You were such good friends."

"We weren't."

You look up and catch the confusion that flashes across her face.

"You weren't?" Hermione echoes uncertainly. "Did something happen."

"Oh, yes," you answer. "We fell in love."

You wait for her to call you a liar. After all, you're Luna Lovegood, the girl who believes in impossible things. To the rest of the world, what's one more impossibility?

But she kneels beside you, taking your hand. "I didn't realize. If you want to talk... I know it's hard."

You smile at her. "I was sad. Well, I still am. But it's not the end, you know. I'll see her again one day."

Hermione doesn't comment. She sits beside you, still holding your hand. It's not the way Ginny had held it, but it's still nice, warm.

"Thank you," you whisper.


End file.
